


You're My Favourite Subject

by KingGeorgie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Gay, Georgette, Inspired by Hamilton, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingGeorgie/pseuds/KingGeorgie
Summary: Marquis De Lafayette is finally captured by British forces and brought to England to face the kings justice.  Things go very unexpectedly for the two enemies once they meet face to face.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

King George stood before a gilded oval mirror, pride of place on the wall of his chamber. Two of the servants were either side of him,all plain in their uniforms next to his highness who had now been dressed in all of his finery. His cloak had been carried in carefully and fastened about him , complete with a jeweled chain around his shoulders. 

A knocking at the door broke the morning quiet, the delivery of his magnificent royal crown. Surrounded by assisting hands, he bent slightly so that it could be placed upon his head. Returning his posture, tall and full of splendor, he dismissed his staff and allowed seabury to enter and escort him to the throne room. 

It was a day like many others, taking meetings in full regalia as new war began to rage . Keeping up his duties and doing the very best that he could do. Sweeping through the halls his figure cast quite the shadow. Determined, serious, and thinking himself well prepared for what may lie ahead. But today, the unexpected awaited him ...

......................................................................................

From his throne, George looked down into the great hall and listened as Seabury explained the events that had transpired until today. The fighting and loss, the captures and journey by sea. The king was dismissive in saying he was already aware, his tone dull and obviously bored of the same details. His only interest was to get everything overwith and return to his chambers. To simply know that they had the advantage and that this time things would not end badly. 

The doors to the throne room opened, the sound echoing throughout. Guards surrounded the captive who had been bound in chains to prevent escape. 

The man was smartly presented, befitting his station and name, head to toe in a fine suit of cream and blue. Gold buttons and lapels were striking in contrast against the rich colour, much like george himself in his red silks. The man smirked as he walked, his circumstance ignored. George watched , intrigued by this odd response.

Seabury presented himself between them  
"Your majesty, I present our captive - The Marquis De Lafayette"

"You stand before King George the third of the kingdom of great Britain and Ireland. You stand as an enemy of the crown and country and you are to be held until ransom or sentence as declared by his majesty" 

Lafayette looked up at the king, the same expression he entered with now merging into a low snort, then a chuckling laugh. The kings eyes grew wide with rage.  
He waved Samuel aside and stared down at him, his voice bellowing through the laughter.  
"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME!?"

.............................................................................................

Seabury interjected. "Your highness, please- it is best you-"  
"I WILL DO AS I WISH SAMUEL!" the kings anger continued to flare in retaliation. A moment passed in silence before George spoke softer........ "thank you"  
Seabury bowed his head and stood at his side.

Lafayette grinned up at them, waiting until he could speak up. "Your majesty........I did not quite expect zis...I can't help but to laugh at ze irony..it took you two wars to catch me"

George stayed stonefaced , tapping his fingers on the arm of his seat. This tall, overconfident frenchman seemed to be poking at him with his words and his smile.  
"I have lost good men and much time-"  
But the marquis loudly interuppted. "SO HAVE I!"

There was anger,sadness and defiance in lafayettes eyes. They locked onto the kings gaze, almost daring him into confrontation. But George breathed in and tried to remain calm in front of his enemy. This ridiculous man would not prompt him any further.  
"Of course. But now your men have no commander . We shall see how they fare"

George nodded to the guards to take him away to the palace cells , Lafayette staring at him as he was pulled to moving . He called back "My men have better command. You have not won" 

King george sat, the room feeling larger now ,and muttered underneath his breath  
"Not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette sat on the floor of his cell, legs crossed. The brick wall at his back was cold and damp, the rough surface scratching at the fibres of his jacket. He hunched himself forward and took a long breath.He found meeting the king quite amusing after hearing so many tales among the trenches. Some appeared to be quite true having now witnessed his outburst of anger so suddenly. But of course,what else was he to expect here as an enemy of the crown? A droplet of water fell from the ceiling and splashed onto his forehead, putting his wanderings away in his mind and bringing him back to this cold and unforgiving reality. He noticed how his body ached and total exhaustion had begun to drag him down. It was there, slumped beside a rusted metal bed, that sleep claimed him for some time.

There came a continued tapping at the bars, an echoing metal sound that ripped him from his rest. A face looked in at him, observing , as of an animal in a cage. It took him a moment to register where he was and if he had dreamt of everything instead, but the interruption spoiled any hopes of that. Surrounded in gloom and dullness and with the only torchlight in the halls outside, it was impossible to miss the shock of red now outside the door. 

The king stood proudly, his cloak and crown now missing ,no doubt to be spared from the conditions below. A polite greeting was uttered, as if passing by an old friend. . .A way to stand on ceremony as a royal must do. Lafayette was unsure of how this was meant, and posed a question in response. "You choose to visit me here?" 

George looked down at the man, whose eyes seemed changed from the man earlier , full of defiance and ignorance. Yet something still danced within there..some spark of confidence to be able to speak so freely. He could almost admire that quality in him. He himself had gone on at some length to Samuel about the earlier meeting, being advised once again and decided a personal visit would be necessary. 

Lafayette stared up at the king until an answer came. "You were quite right today. We are of course two sides with losses on every front. That IS the way of war. I wish to say that I can understand your grief" George looked at him and seemed genuine in his claim. This was strange but oddly welcome when most such claims were false or used to provoke. Lafayette nodded "Yes. . It is good of you to say. Maybe your understanding could provide better accommodation,no?" He gestured at the surrounding cell, grinning.

George allowed himself a small chuckle. "Your pleasantries and charm won't grant you everything in life. Something I'm sure you learned just recently."  
Lafayettes grin only grew. his ego clearly boosted, he echoed the kings earlier sentiments. "Of course.........But sometimes, it will. 

...We shall see how you fare"

................................................................................

George retired to his chambers, walking over to the dressing table. He fiddled with the ruffle at his neck until it had loosened and pulled it free, setting it down on the table. In his absence the servants had been ordered to prepare the fire, and the warmth that filled the room was much needed after some time within the damp and chilly castle dungeons. He took off his jacket, placing it over the back of the chair and took up the book set aside on the dresser, settling beside the fire to read. Flames crackled and flickered, light dancing across the room. The words on the page were comforting to him, a distraction from the discussions of battle. 

He tried to lose himself within the page , but found he had to reread the words again and again. His concentration had left him as thoughts intruded on his mind. Remembering the tone from that damned frenchman. "We shall see?" Quite the statement , if only to mock him. This man was full of confidence and boldness and fighting spirit . He could picture him now, those eyes that urged for confrontation and that ridiculous grin. It was an image he couldn't shake. He pondered why, if it were the earlier events or some hidden guilt, or simply general annoyance. But yet he could not place why this face haunted him so.

Lafayette pushed himself up, his legs aching in protest. He made his way to the bed , its frame rusted and mattress stained. Even so, it was much more comfortable than the stone floor. Dripping water echoed through the cell, only making the room feel smaller. A thin woolen blanket was bundled at the foot of the bed, well worn and dirtied. It was the only thing he could use against the chill, as little use as it was, and so he grabbed at it and wrapped it around himself, shivering. 

He looked up the bars, at the emptiness and blackness of the hallway. He thought of the king and how amusing his reactions had been. It was an unexpected visit , with unexpected words uttered. Perhaps the king did mean his words, as something seemed to be hiding behind his facade. He chuckled to himself at the expression on Georges face when confronted. He should like to see that again.

.......................................................................................


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette drifted in and out of sleep, bundled in the worn, thinning blanket that gave him little warmth. His arms ached, the metal cuffs restricting his movements, the chain between them bothersome with its weight, retaining the cold of the cells it felt like lying with a lump of ice at his side. There was no comfort save for the soiled mattress beneath him. His hair had begun to break free of its ties, a few strands were astray around him, one falling across his cheek. The passage of time was lost here, and he was unsure just how long he had been laying here. Slowly he moved to sit up, pushing the blanket aside. The metal chain rattled and clunked as he made his way off the bed and onto his feet. The sound of movement down the hallway prompted him to walk to the bars and peer out at the approach of guards.

The guards ordered him to step back, opening his cell door and taking him by each arm to escort him out. He looked from one to the other, confused. "Where are you taking me?... what is to happen to me?" They marched him through the door and into the hallway when the guard to his left answered. "His majesty requires your presence" There was no further elaboration while they walked from dark corridors to winding stairs into the brightness of the castle above. More staircases were climbed , carpeted and ornate, until they stood before two wide wooden doors, painted white and accented with golden doorknobs. Every furnishing around him seemed to shine in luxury.

One of the guards held the door open, the other leading him inside. The room was no different from the rest of what he had seen, portraits upon the walls and thick rugs upon the floor, velvet and silks abound upon all the furniture. Seating near the window, a large fire, a bed much more appealing than his ruined mattress. He wondered why he was lead here, and stared at the centre of the room where King George stood waiting.  
He nodded to the guard, who produced a key from his pocket and began to unlock the shackles. He watched, confused as they released him from his discomfort. "What is zis? Am I to die or be free?"

The king waved the guard away and approached him carefully. "Neither. But I have other decisions for you to hear. I find myself quite affected by your ridiculous grin, and believe it of interest to keep watch of you somewhere I do not need to suffer for" Lafayette looked at the king, and saw something flicker across his face. He also seemed to be avoiding his gaze. 

He grinned at the words spoken. "So I HAVE charmed you?... j'emploie habituellement le français pour persuader" Georges expression changed. He stepped forward even closer , mere inches away. He spoke sternly. "DON'T."

Lafayette looked up, almost recognising the emotions the king was trying to conceal. He had seen this battle rage upon faces before, although those faces had been women or men who did not hide behind royalty or pride . Those had been easier to read when they had fallen for his words or his smile. He smiled up at george, finding enjoyment in his reactions and could not resist pushing his luck further. "Your majesty! So... "Affected" ".... "je vois que tu penses à moi différemment" 

King George looked flustered, his face leaning toward Lafayettes. Tension hung in the air while the king repeated himself. "Dont."

Lafayette chuckled , watching him turning away. He remembered that his hands were now free and grabbed hold of the kings wrist, stopping him mid step. A glance of surprise and outrage greeted him. He stepped up to face him again, now certain of what his majesty attempted to hide. "Pourquoi?"..."You seem to enjoy zis. and moi, of course" 

George stood a moment, Lafayettes hand gripped around his wrist. He was struggling internally as his cheeks flushed and his pulse quickened. He stared at those eyes, still daring a response. He gulped and pulled his hand free. "Perhaps.." He stood up straight and hurried from the room , leaving Lafayette alone.

..........................................................

Left alone in this extravagant room, Lafayette walked to explore his new form of cell, crossing toward the seat by the window. He picked up a velvet pillow, smoothing a hand over the fabric. It was nice to touch something so soft and comforting. 

He noted the dressing table nearby and saw himself in the mirror , disheveled and damp. He placed the pillow back down so he could address the state of his appearance. He pulled his hair free, then retied it neatly into its high bun. Next was the removal of his jacket which he draped over the chair. He looked back at his reflection, content for now . A door beside the dresser piqued his interests . He moved to open it and stepped into a small washroom. He smiled, relieved to have such simple needs met. 

The tap whistled with the rush of water which he watched, almost fascinated , while it warmed to the right temperature. He undressed,took the soap atop the sink and began to scrub at the layers of dirt and grime that the dungeon had gifted him. He thought back on the third encounter , the kings changed expression at his teasing. He chuckled. 

.................................................................

King george walked along the hallway, thoughts racing in his mind. He replayed the moment Lafayette grabbed at his arm. How dare this man lay a hand on him so. How dare he provoke and prod so easily.  
His heartbeat quickened, remembering the sudden pull , the words that were uttered so plainly. .  
He knew the marquis spoke the truth.  
He was irritated, drawn in so easily by an enemy . But he thought of the smile that tormented him so , and felt a familiar fluttering within...

..............................

Lafayette emerged from the small room, feeling refreshed. He crossed over to the bed and laid himself across it. He stared up at the ceiling , wondering if the king were to return soon. He did enjoy provoking him, those eyes lighting up in surprise. It was quite funny. But he also saw what danced behind it. He decided then that he must do all that he could to uncover it.

........................................................................................

Lafayette rose from the bed , pacing around the room with only his thoughts to accompany him. He was interuppted by a heavy knocking at his door. He opened it to see a servant holding a tray of food and water. He was instructed to leave it outside when he was finished, so that it could be collected. He nodded, bringing it into his room and resting it down upon the dresser. 

He stared at what was provided. Slices of roasted chicken, now cold , a peice of crusty bread , and some cheese. For kitchen scraps it still looked extremely appetising, and his stomach rumbled.  
He sat in the chair and began to hungrily pick at the food, enjoying every mouthful. He picked up the cup of water, effectively downing it in his thirst.  
The tray soon empty, he sat, content. 

He took a few moments for his food to settle, enjoying the comfort of the seat. This was quite the improvement on his previous condition. He smiled a little, feeling much less of a prisoner now he was in the castle itself. He still wondered how long he might be confined here as he moved to take the tray to the door.

..........................................

George paced in his chambers, thinking of nothing but that damned grin. He knew he had softened, moving Lafayette into one of the rooms here. But he felt a pang inside to think of him suffering below. 

He cursed himself for falling for everything.  
Why did he have to get under his skin? All that charm and big dark eyes that could easily get him anywhere.  
But they were here, in his mind, pulling him in.

He could barely take it.  
He marched from his chambers,  
set on trying to quieten it all.

.................................................

Lafayette sat on the bed , humming to himself to fill the quiet of the room. It was strange to have no echo this time, but it helped in his solitude.  
Another knocking came at his door, lighter than earlier. He sat up , confused. The knocking came again.  
He got to his feet , reached to open it and was met again with the presence of King George. 

"Step back" he instructed.  
"Oui, Your majesty!" Lafayette grinned in response and bowed slightly as he stepped back a few paces into the room.

George stepped inside , closing the door quietly. 

Lafayette saw the opportunity to poke at the kings hidden affections,and grinned wide.  
"Tu me reviens"

The king felt the fluttering inside increase, knowing this was prodding him to respond. He tried to remain stern but his voice faltered slightly  
"I told you to stop that." 

Lafayette chuckled but continued in his provocations.  
"tu ne devrais pas cacher ce que tu ressens..." 

Georges face flushed as he marched toward him, grabbing at his arm and attempting to display anger.

Lafayette stared up at him daringly.  
"tu es tellement-"  
He was cut off as the king grabbed at him,  
pulling him into a kiss.

......................................................................

Lafayette pulled away from the sudden kiss, grinning.  
"So i was right...... not expected behaviour with a captive"  
he laughed into a smirk of enjoyment.  
"Or does my new accommodation  
afford me the status of guest? 

...Or maybe you wish me to sleep in your room?"  
He winked, watching the kings face fluster. 

George huffed in annoyance.  
"Damn you."  
He shifted on his feet awkwardly.  
"I will admit your charms have earned my affections..  
Something I am sure you are using to manipulate me.. I shall not be tempted further."

Lafayetted tilted his head, taking in each detail of Georges face. His eyes were striking blue, quite beautiful, and a giveaway that the king was much younger than he appeared. He wondered what hid beneath that ridiculous wig and stepped forward towards him.  
"Tempted? hmm...I find it better to follow such things..."  
He moved suddenly, taking the powdered wig from Georges head and dropping it to the floor. 

The king stood open mouthed in shock. A few moments passed and mock anger seemed to return , his voice stern yet his face softened.  
"How dare you-"

Lafayette looked back, eyes wide with surprise. His move had revealed now messy hair of honey brown that made him stare in admiration.  
"Your majesty!.. You have improved...."  
He grinned.  
"peut-être que je t'embrasserai"

George looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze.  
"Stop it"  
He stayed stubbornly in place, looking fairly grumpy but battling with his emotions inside.  
"No more. I wish for no falsehoods."

Lafayette smiled wide, drawing his attention once more.  
"False? non... vous êtes beau"

He stepped towards him, placing a hand upon his cheek and holding his face gently. 

George felt all sense of propriety leave him, the touch upon his cheek and the dark eyes staring into his. His stomach knotted, feeling the warm hand against his face,so gentle and comforting. He closed his eyes a moment,  
sighing in defeat. 

Lafayette watched him open them again,  
and raised an eyebrow.  
"My king...you do not ask me to stop?"

George allowed himself a slight smile as he answered.  
"No.. .....because you won't"

Lafayette chuckled.  
"Non"  
He stepped forward once more ,  
leaning to kiss him softly. 

...............

George kissed him in return , wrapping his arms around him, losing himself for a few moments.  
He pulled back slightly, still holding onto him. 

Lafayette looked at him with another wide grin.  
He kept him close, thoughtful in expression.  
"Thank you for zis room, your highness.. though it is much better now to have some company"

George smiled a little in response, releasing his hold and walking away to sit at the foot of the bed.  
Conflicting feelings caused him to struggle through his words  
"Yes..I couldn't........um.. you are most welcome"

Lafayette chuckled as he walked over to sit beside him.  
"Ah. Oui.. We both know why you did so....  
....I wonder if perhaps you have felt these things before?"

George felt relief at such casual conversation and seemed to relax somewhat, looking over to him as he replied.  
"There was....one....  
Yet circumstance would not allow us to be together.  
As for.........THIS....  
..No. I wasn't aware of such things. "

Lafayette sat up straight, striking a pose.  
"And then you saw me"  
His confidence shone through,  
an edge of arrogance once again.

George laughed, looking down to the floor.  
"Quite" he agreed.  
He looked up, his voice dropping to a low and soft tone.  
"And then i saw you"

Lafayette reached out , placing a hand atop the kings.  
"Before, I told you not to hide. . .  
I do not intend to trick you."  
"I have nowhere else I can go now that I am here, but ....  
.... I would like the chance to know you"

George smiled, placing his other hand over his.  
His eyes lit up at his words.  
"Truly?"

Lafayette smiled and nodded.  
"oui mon roi"

George looked puzzled yet still blushed at that damned flowery language.  
He then realised the agreement was given  
and chuckled happily.  
"I wish the same... "  
He stared off , thinking carefully of how to proceed.  
"I will inform the guard......that you are now a guest.  
But you are still to remain within these walls."

Lafayette nodded once again.  
"Of course"

George rose from the bed, picked up the powdered wig that Lafayette had discarded, and placed it back upon his head, adjusting it a little before turning towards him. He was every bit proper and regal again, standing tall. 

"I shall visit again. . . . Goodnight monsieur"  
A small smile teased his lips.  
He turned to leave.

Lafayette smiled in response, watching him. 

"Goodnight your majesty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translated 
> 
> "j'emploie habituellement le français pour persuader"  
> I usually use French to persuade
> 
> "je vois que tu penses à moi différemment"  
> I see you look at me differently 
> 
> "Pourquoi?"  
> Why?
> 
> ................
> 
> "Tu me reviens"  
> You came back
> 
> "tu ne devrais pas cacher ce que tu ressens..." .."  
> You should not hide your feelings
> 
> "tu es tellement-"  
> You're so-
> 
> ..........................
> 
> peut-être que je t'embrasserai"  
> Perhaps I will kiss you
> 
> non... vous êtes beau  
> No..you are handsome/beautiful 
> 
> "oui mon roi"  
> Yes my king


End file.
